Shoot the Messenger
by Lira is a Girl's Name
Summary: Adelaide heard her baby bat has a thing for a werewolf, and what's mommy to do but investigate the mutt, with news of Conrad's feelings on her lips but no desire to inform Toni so easily. She'd rather play. Adelaide/Toni, semi-follows Parenting Trials.


AN: This is another one of those stories that spawned from a prompt on the kink meme. This time around, the prompt was "_Adelaide hears that her baby bat has it bad for a werewolf, and thinks it'd be hi-larious to use her sexy vampiric powers to give Toni lots of orgasms before Conrad even gets up the balls to ask her out_." I pretty much did what I was told for a change, but in my head this story fits in with the timeline for Parenting Trials and He Likes Being Bitten. I'm going to say it happened after the first but before the second, because by He Likes Being Bitten Adelaide pretty much has confirmation that Conrad has things going on with Worth. She wouldn't assume he liked Toni by that point. That said, Hanna is Not a Boy's Name belongs to the magnificent Tessa Stone, and I am merely playing in her sandbox while making no profit and meaning no offense.

.

SHOOT THE MESSENGER

-by: Lira-

.

When the rumor mill came around again, Adelaide decided she would trust it. This was her precious baby bat, the same poor fool who had been unable to take a drink without mommy's loving care. Adelaide could fully believe that only he would be fool enough to fall for a little werepup.

Adelaide was not going to leave things be, of course. She now meant to keep her baby bat around for the rest of her afterlife, and she couldn't have him getting put down for sniffing around the wrong puppy. She saw no problem flitting around the girl's home, lingering by her window and sizing her up. She had no problem comparing herself, because if Conrad would pass up mommy for some werewolf, there had to be something good.

The verdict was that Toni Ipres was an outgoing little thing, with a sort of punky style that must have appealed to Adelaide's baby. She had the spunk and charm to balance out Conrad's utter lack of social graces, and Adelaide couldn't help thinking that the day Conrad had the guts to say anything to this girl was the day hell froze over. Preferably without her in it.

And Adelaide couldn't help thinking that it might be nice, to taste of the fruit before Conrad himself managed an unhindered sentence.

Adelaide dropped in on Toni one night, just on the street outside the girl's house. She phased out of the black with her arms going around the girl's middle, one around the waist like a steel band, the other across the chest, clamping down on her left breast. The one her still beating heart lay beneath, a pulse Adelaide could feel through the flesh like coming home. Vampires could hone in on that faint signal with the familiarity of breathing – it was breathing Adelaide did no longer.

"What the FUCK?" Toni exclaimed, driving her heel down on Adelaide's instep.

Adelaide remained unflinching, just the fingers of her one hand beginning to dig into Toni's flesh. "That is not a very kind welcome, little girl," she hissed out.

"Then maybe you shouldn't grab someone off the street!" Toni yelled back, this time kicking her other leg at Adelaide.

"Aw baby, I'm not going to hurt you," Adelaide murmured, manhandling a little so that she wasn't kicked. "I was thinking of taking a taste, but, well..."

Adelaide could feel Toni tensing within her grasp, and this time it wasn't because Toni was about to launch another attack. The little werepup had not yet pegged her for a vampire. How curious. Adelaide wouldn't bite the creature, no matter what she said. Werewolf blood left the nastiest taste in the back of her mouth.

"You know I could tear you up real badly if I just..." Toni began to grit out, trying to turn herself in Adelaide's grasp without much success.

"Transform?" Adelaide asked, one finger sliding up far enough to pull the charm free from beneath Toni's shirt. "I think this right here places you in a bit of a quandary."

Toni did not quite deflate. From what Adelaide could see of her face, she suspected the werepup was attempting to think of the next best attack. Adelaide did not wait for her. Adelaide instead slid her hand by Toni's waistband, slipping fingers underneath and past the elastic of her underwear. While Adelaide's fingernails might be useful for flaying the skin off a person, she knew just how to hold her hand to cause absolutely no harm. Her fingers crept lower, grazing through a brief thatch of hair and dipping between soft nether lips as a smile stretched itself across her face.

"Are you a vampire or a rapist?" Toni yelped, when she realized what Adelaide was up to.

Adelaide resisted the urge to reply with "both," instead pressing her hand forward, the first of her fingers sliding in without the catching that would have meant cutting Toni. The girl didn't even know what she had to be thankful for. Not yet. Up until that point, Adelaide had used none of her persuasion, none of the delicate hypnotism that could always get her what she wanted. She wanted to see Toni's genuine reaction, wanted to exchange a few words and see what it was like.

Now she wanted to give her little baby's wannabe sweetheart a nice present.

"Look at me, little girl," Adelaide coaxed, voice sweet as honey. "Don't they always tell you that you should look at your attacker?"

The word "attacker" was what yanked Toni's head around, her breathing already slightly ragged from the gentle motion of Adelaide's finger in and out. Her eyes were not exactly scared when they met Adelaide's own – it was a lot more angry plus an arousal that might be morphing from pure adrenaline to something else – and Adelaide smiled wide. Just a little seduction, just a few words and that same touching.

"Tell me that you mind so much," Adelaide told her, voice now dark but like bittersweet chocolate, with that faint hint of sugar. Her hand moved rhythmically, a second finger drawing up alongside the first and in, the gentle scrape of the fingernail making Toni jump so that she jostled back against Adelaide's body. Adelaide resumed the invasion, quicker motions now. "Tell me you'd like to get away."

'Yes! I mean no- help! Don't stop-" Toni spluttered, again squirming away from Adelaide's hand but only pressing her lower body into Adelaide harder.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Adelaide purred, cradling Toni as gently as she knew how.

"I didn't mean- Fuck- What are you- Oh!" Toni continued.

By that point the hypnotism was working, but Adelaide had long experience to tell her that it worked differently with different people. Toni's struggles might not have been as full-bodied as at the start, and the gentle panting between curses might speak of the right kind of arousal, but Toni still seemed to understand that this wasn't a situation she had walked into consensually. Adelaide could not remember the last time she tried to stare down a werewolf; perhaps this was simply normal for a little inter-species romance, so to speak.

"Why – eep! – me?" Toni asked, somehow managing a question.

Adelaide considered her answer. Her hand was far enough into Toni's panties that the heel of her palm was in the neighborhood of Toni's clit, and when she slid her fingers all the way in she ground down roughly, making the werewolf jolt yet again. On her upstroke, she slid one slicked finger all the way out, providing a more exacting stimulation to the sensitized nub of flesh. Continuing with this for a minute, she spoke.

"There has to be a reason for a girl to come pay a little werepup a visit?"

"Yes!" Toni yelped, as the hand tight across her chest shifted its grip.

"Oh," Adelaide said thoughtfully. She dragged her fingers back, one nail just catching up against Toni's nipple as she passed. "Would you like me to tell you someone sent me?"

"If – ah! – if that's – eep! – if that's the truth!" Toni managed.

"Oh," Adelaide said again. She could feel Toni sag slightly, as if with disappointment, or to get closer to the hand that was now only executing slow circles against her clit. "I suppose that would be half of the truth."

"Ohplease," Toni gulped. "Just. Just tell me all of it."

Adelaide didn't want to give it all away, especially not when there might be more fun to have with a most receptive young werepup. But she had to feed the thing a little something, something that would keep the game going on.

"Let us just say I think you know a friend of mine," Adelaide compromised. "And let me just say that this friend might have a bit of an, ah, soft spot for you."

"You're telling me somebody likes me!" Toni yelped.

Adelaide considered. "Is there something wrong with that, little girl?"

Toni was quivering gently, either from the force of anger that had been aroused yet again, or perhaps because Adelaide was working her well enough for that to be orgasm shuddering through her. Adelaide persisted, on the off-chance that she was correct and that it would continue. A bit quicker now, and with a bit more force as she cupped Toni's breast against her palm. So soft and supple, every part of herself that the werewolf was pressing against Adelaide in her struggles. It rather made Adelaide want to dig her nails in until little rivulets of blood dripped from the punctures, to lick it up with only the point of her tongue.

But werewolves tasted so foul, and Adelaide would not give Toni credit enough that her blood would be sweet and not sour as vinegar.

"Isn't this-" Toni jolted again, her hand catching onto Adelaide's leg, just barely. "-kind of – ah! – a messed up way – nngh – of telling me?"

"Perhaps," Adelaide agreed, and did so perhaps too gleefully. "But only if I was coming on their behalf."

She let Toni digest that, hand working slowly by then. Her palm, her fingers, both were slick with the werewolf's juices, and she wondered if poor Toni was spent already. Weren't werewolves supposed to have excellent stamina? But Toni was still under what had taken of the trance, pupils blown wide when her neck craned about enough to look at Adelaide. This happened frequently – whenever either of them spoke – and was what maintained the tether between their minds. Adelaide reached along it gently, stroking Toni's thoughts like puppies, just looking quietly and not trying to change anything.

Toni knew Conrad, Adelaide could tell that much. She could taste her little newborn on Toni's mind, if only in trace amounts. Nothing special, Adelaide gathered. Nothing for her to be jealous of – and she guarded her things quite jealously, so usually there was a vast amount for her to be jealous of. Conrad had made such a pathetic impact here, and now Adelaide just wanted to take his little werewolf trophy until she never wished to go back, until she didn't even know there was anywhere else she could turn to. Lure her away from her little wolf friends. Poison her mind. Touch absolutely everything.

Oh, Adelaide had not done something like this in /forever./

"What-?" Toni asked, more weakly than the last time.

"Hush," Adelaide told her, bestowing a few last thoughtful strokes.

There was more for her, next time. Perhaps she could even convince the puppy to let her inside. If not... There was a perfectly good lawn out back. Adelaide didn't have to be picky.

Adelaide slid her hand from Toni's panties, fingertips brushing against the girl's stomach as she waited there for a moment.

"Are you going to attack me again, little puppy?" she asked.

"Well, you're a messenger, right?" Toni asked back.

"Of a sort," Adelaide agreed.

"They say not to shoot the messenger," Toni told her. "So I guess not. But if you come again I'm putting my knee through your face."

Adelaide personally thought that Toni was too full of post-orgasmic warm fuzzies to put a knee through anything – that and the last of the hypnotic trance, slipping away now that Adelaide wasn't trying to maintain it. Adelaide did notice that Toni spoke of a next time. Perhaps she had not been as careful with her mental trespasses as she had thought, and Toni had caught the tail of it. Perhaps she was easier to read in her actions than she thought. Or perhaps she was just thinking too much, and tackling Toni to the grass behind the house would still bear succulent dark fruit.

"My face thanks you," Adelaide said mockingly.

With that she released her clutch on the werewolf, still taking one long stride back without pause unless the next thing she saw was one of Toni's shoes. No time to gloat; one last look for the road and Adelaide was transforming into bat form, winging away from the street as quick as her small body could take her. It did not matter that she had only felt the edge of her arousal, the sweet pleasure of teasing and forcing and potentially subverting, if she only put in the time. With the next best thing to look forward to being babysitting her spawn and feeding from silly human strangers, it was a prospect all too interesting.


End file.
